


Day and Night

by LaughsAndHi



Series: OiHina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OiHina Week, OiHina Week 2020 day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAndHi/pseuds/LaughsAndHi
Summary: It wasn’t until the third time that Oikawa saw the man that he really noticed him.For OiHina week 2020 day 2 MythologyAKA a historical reenactors au
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiHina Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> For context, the reenactors part is loosely based on my own experiences as a historical reenactor with a specific focus on the viking age.
> 
> This is also posted on my twitter @LaughsAndHi and I have posted som other things for OiHina week over there as well.

It wasn’t until the third time that Oikawa saw the man that he really noticed him. The first time he saw him arguing with Kagayama from afar and the second time he was the barista that Oikawa absentmindedly noted was cute.

Today was the third time and Oikawa was dragged to the market's children’s activities by Takeru. Apparently there was, besides the regular activities, going to be a reading of the old Nordic myths. Not that strange of an activity for a reenactment event with a focus on the viking age, but it had never been done at this particular market before.

Oikawa wasn’t feeling particularly motivated for it until he saw who was doing the reading. He was beautiful! He was wearing a green tunic and brown pants and the sun was shining on his curly orangey red hair. He was holding a book on Nordic mythology in his hands and was sitting on a large rock.

“Alright everyone! Time to gather round.” He called out. Oikawa absently noted that peeking out from behind the rock was a girl that must be the man's younger sister. “So my name is Hinata and I’m going to read one of the old myths to you.”

Hinata told the story about how night and day was created according to the Vikings. They believed that a giantess named Natt (night) and her husband’s and children created it. She had three marriages but the final one was to someone believed to be related to the gods and his name was Delling or gryning (dawn) and together they had a son that was named Dag (day). 

“And when the gods created the world they decided to have Natt and her son Dag be in charge of the night and day. So they each got a horse and a carriage and a horse. First rode Natt and then Dag and his glowing hair lit up the earth and heaven with light.” With that he closed the book together. “That is all for now, but I’ll be here again the same time tomorrow to tell more stories. In the meantime you kids can visit the other children’s activities we have here.”

After that Oikawa and Takeru left to explore the rest of the market and Oikawa tried to let go of the thoughts of the red headed man and just focus on his nephew and he mostly succeeded. When the market closed they returned to their tent to have dinner.

After the dinner Oikawa left Takeru with his family to go look for his friends. This results in Oikawa now sitting with a relatively large gathering of people by a fire looking at Iwaizumi and some other people playing viking inspired fighting games whilst sipping on a drink.

“So who do you think is gonna win?” A voice from behind him asked. Oikawa turned around and saw that it was Hinata. “My money is on my friend Daichi over there, although Suga is not to be underestimated either.” He pointed towards his two friends.

“Well I think my friend Iwaizumi has a pretty good chance.” Oikawa responded and the two could see how someone new was out of the game. 

“So tell me about yourself, mystery man in blue. I recognise you from the storytelling earlier so you at least know my name, tell me yours.”

“Well I’m Oikawa Tooru and I got dragged into this thing both through family and through those two crazies” he says and points to Matsukawa and Hanmaki on the other side of the fire. “My family was doing reenactment but I probably wouldn’t have stuck with it if those two weren't here, they kept both me and Iwaizumi interested enough to continue.” He looked at Hinata “How about you?”

Hinata immediately began to enthusiastically tell Oikawa about himself. “So I also fell into this thing because of my family, my mom had been active in the reenactment circle for a long time before I was born so she just brought me along, she did the same thing with my sister when she was born as well. And now that I’m older I help out with children’s activities here. When I’m not here I study different mythologies at university and work part time at a coffee shop.” He maintained steady eye contact with Oikawa throughout his explanation and the fire reflected beautifully in his hair and eyes. “And you?” He asked “What do you do when you aren’t dressed as a person from the 8th century?”

“Well, I also attend university. I study math and biology and spend most of my time studying or hanging out with my friends. I make them watch alien movies and Makki forces all of us to play DnD on Saturday evening’s.”

Oikawa and Hinata spend the rest of the evening talking about everything between heaven and earth. Oikawa tells Hinata about his theories on aliens and Hinata tells more myths from different mythologies. They eventually figure out that they have a mutual acquaintance in Kageyama and Oikawa finally places Hinata as the pretty barista at the coffee shop he frequently studies at. 

Oikawa leaves the conversation with Hinata’s phone number and a promise of a date from the literal personification of the sun.


End file.
